Assistante Del Ladro
by Elias711
Summary: We follow the life of the Dragonborn - Kiljmore Rhanthorpe - and how he acquires an extra head in his party. An unexpected one, at most, but a help nonetheless.
1. Hello Tamriel!

**A/N: This story is a crossover between The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and Assassins Creed (The Ezio Story) I wish you could be able to hear the different accents like I have imagined. "Assisstant del ladro" means "assistant of the thief" in Italian; the story is NOT written in Italian though. There will be certain bits in the language though. This starts in Chapter 2.**

**This story is dedicated to all my haters out there. You make me stronger, and I am thankful for that**

Tamriel was not a peaceful place. The Dovahkiin had become Thane of Whiterun, Solitude, Winterhold, Dawnstar, Morthal, Markarth, Falkreath, Windhelm and Riften. He could get away with any possible crime (except murder. No one can get away with that). If you were lucky, you could hear his sniggering in your ear at night. Nothing could be hidden from him. I wouldn't even try. I know him better than anyone else, because no surprise – I am him. Well, actually, I don't know much about what I can do. Surely I am meant to be one of the good guys; But, it is quite fun to annoy the villagers. But with my supreme credentials, they can't do anything to persecute me. If they call the guards on me, I kill the guards. The Jarl just recruits new ones.

It's a good life. If only I could own everything. Unfortunately, I am only permitted to one house per village. It's a shame, it means less debauched bedroom parties. To make it fun for myself and others, I mine some iron ore and use a transmogrification spell and obtain some Gold ore. Give it to the girls and you have yourself a hoe for the night. If I become lazy, I use telekinesis to get something. It is nice and easy, instead of getting off your ass and getting it yourself. However, I don't like to use magic all the time. It gets in the way. Takes too long to cast a goddamn healing spell. If you are trying to shave a dragon, it bites you and you slowly die, and then slowly heal yourself. By the time you have even got about halfway through charging it (not even casting it) and it bites you again and BOOM, you are flying through the air as limp as a… as a… What's the thing I'm looking for? Oh yes, a corpse. Sorry, for the sarcasm. All the times I've been critiqued by the public and authorities for being what they call 'reckless', it has caused me to use sarcasm as a natural defence. After all, you can't kill an innocent without fighting the whole of the stupid kingdom.

You might have heard of certain factions that you could join if you had the skills. I am a stormcloak, but I do not bow down under Ulfric. That man is more of a tyrant than I am (I know, it's hard to believe, isn't it?). My better side told me to join a quaint little group called the companions in Whiterun. I quickly rose in the ranks. After completing a couple of errands, my now wife, Aela, invited me to join a secret organisation called the Circle. In which we can now become a werewolf at any time we want, supposedly. Werewolves are weak, compared to me. After one – particular – quest, our leader was killed by the Silver Hand - who I now have a vendetta against - saw me rise to the top and become the Harbinger of the Whelps and my fellow 'wolves. Before my rise to fame, I went to the far North-East to the College of Winterhold – A mages college where we can all cast spells. Yay! But you can't kill your friends. After obtaining a giant, floating ball, I was contacted by the psijic monks. They were dicks, and predicted I would be the archmage of the college. Surprisingly, they were right! Luckily, they are dead already so I can't kill them for being right. Shame. Questing became boring and predictable after a while, so I decided to find an outlet. In solitude I found the Bards college and learnt how to play everything I could possibly want. I don't get to play that often, though. I don't have the time. I prefer throwing my drums at the enemy. They are instruments after all.

Finally, two factions that are quite fun, and credulous. First off, the maleficent mishaps of the thieves' guild. Located in the sewers of a guard-less town, they didn't do much. Then I came along. I sorted them out. Local authorities in places throughout Tamriel have tolerated the existence of the guild for its role as "crime regulator," as it does not tolerate competition or egregious conduct from its members (not to mention the personal financial benefits for authorities who play nice). Like any trade guild, the Thieves Guild is an organization of professionals, except that in this case the professionals are burglars, robbers, pickpockets, smugglers, and other… enterprising operators. I fit right in! After doing numerous errands that involve my so-called talents, a disaster happened. Our master turns out to be a madman and stolen all of our savings, the bastard. An old friend of his, Karliah, helps me out to track him down. Underneath a mahoosive statue of Irkngthand , we stop him stealing giant crystal eyes, and to retrieve what is ours – The skeleton Key (which is an unbreakable lockpick). Oh yeah, before all this I had become a guardian of Nocturnal – one of my many Daedric Princes. We called ourselves Nightingales. So I kill him, as you do with a petty, crazy thief. I return the key to it's righteous place, go back to the thieves guild. And sooner or later, I became the guildmaster of the guild. A nice honour, for once. I like ordering people around.

The other 'Guild' available is the Dark Brotherhood. You don't want to get mixed up with them. Ever heard of a guy called Cicero? Yeah? He was fucking INSANE! He was the listener – meaning he listened to the Night Mother to receive contracts. Now, however, he can only listen to Sithis. To be fair, he is Dead! He was crazy. Thank Sithis he is gone; he is Sithis's problem now. Anyway, after a contact wanted me to kill the Emperor (I poisoned a fake), I had to board a leaving ship to kill the real Emperor. And, it wasn't that hard – He pretty much accepted his death and let me kill him. Easiest. Assassination. EVER! It was so much fun. I sneaked behind him and slit his throat. Although, he was in the middle of talking and he carried on speaking even though his throat was slit. So I return to find the Empire burning our hideout to the ground.

I ran in to help my sanctuary, and slaughter the remaining penitus occulatus agents. I find the corpses of my… friends burning amongst the debris. As I barge into the blackening living quarters, my friend Nazir was being cornered by two of the bastards. I felt my voice rising through the bowels of my gut, making its way through my throat. It rips though – "_Wuld Nah Kest!" _. I appear in front of Nazir, just in time to block a last-minute would-be fatal blow. I pushed him out of the way and used my Daedric Warhammer to smash the dazed agent's skull. The other stared at his felled comrade, and started to back away. I sensed this and my body started to tremble. I felt my fingers elongating into sharpened weapons, and fur was singeing away at the armour. I wear metamorphic armour, so in my beastial form, I could still wear my trusty Dragonscale Armour. Another roar ripped the flames, but this wasn't the Thu'um, this was a deafening growl. It paralysed my foe, and I pounced on his stomach, bowling him over. I proceeded to rip his throat out and slather the remains on my blood spurted in short gushes, so I jumped off. I returned back to my original form and went over to Nazir who stared at me. But he wasn't scared. Babette is a vampire after all. Nothing fazed him, which was helpful. He told me that we should find any more surviving members. We found Babette shortly afterwards. We went to the entrance and turned back on ourselves into our bosses headquarters. The sight we saw upon entrance was disturbing. A red pentagram was drawn on the floor, and Astrid had skinned herself and was lyingin the middle of the shape. She proceeded to tell us that she didn't like me and set me up to be killed the first time with failed assassination attempt. I wanted to slap her at this point. She then said that the Dark Sacrament was being performed by her to pray to Sithis that I would overcome the difficulties. She then apoloized and told me to kill her – so I did. No big deal. Anyway, after more explosions, we found the Night Mother, and were blasted outside. We travelled all the way to Dawnstar to our new sanctuary, just outside of the city bounds, near a Khajiit Trading caravan. So we had set up our new hideout, and to greet us was a chaperone, of sorts. Carved into the wall beside the large Sithis window, were the words "_Niente E Vero; Tutto E Permesso" _– I didn't recognise the language, nor did I the robes the man was wearing. The tip of his hood obscured his face, but I saw a distinctive smirk covering it. "Welcome, My Brothers! It's good to meet my new family." I also did not recognise that accent, so rich. He introduced himself as Ezio Auditore De Firenze.


	2. Di Caccia Per Il Rispitto

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading the story so far. This is the chapter where you might need a translator from now on (I suggest copy and paste on Google Translate) If you have any questions, contact me and I shall hopefully answer. If you want, leave a review – but one that's helpful**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sam, the one who does nothing XD **

**Anyway, on with the show..!**

"Did you not say that this place was empty, Nazir?" whispered I aside to my assassin.

"I was certain of it; the scriptures told me this sanctuary has been abandoned for decades!" replied Nazir hurriedly and cautiously, he had seen what happens when the Dovahkiin gets angry.

"Yeah well, evidently the scriptures are made of bullshit"

"Brothers, _Fratelli_" fearlessly consoled the hooded stranger before us. Snapping back to reality, I glared at Nazir a final time and looked to the wall where the words were inscribed.

"Ah, I see you have found my _massima_; "_Niente E Vero, Tutto E Permesso_" remarked Ezio. As curious as he was, he knew that he had to earn his way into the community very carefully.

He was new to Skyrim. After using a Piece of Eden in _città Del Vatican, _he had stopped time. The world around him surged into different shapes – much like the glyphs he had encountered in _Venezia_, _Firenze_, _Monteriggioni_, _Roma_ and _Forlì_.To be fair, he had done a lot of travelling – Mainly to escape from the local authorities after killing his targets of a conspiracy that had killed his family. He was after a _Vendetta_, hence the Apple. But look where that had gotten him now. He had landed himself in a pile of deep shit – coincidentally, he had actually landed some horse manure when he had been transported to this land. Unluckily for him, no-one actually knows how to get things clean quickly here. But, he didn't exactly have time to pack a spare robe.

"So, your name. I've not heard anything like it before. Where are you from, stanger?" asked Nazir politely. He wasn't used to being encountered by a thief better than himself. _I wonder how he actually got in here. He must have used the secret entrance – but that wasn't labeled in the scriptures. It must have been those Kajiit, by the 8 I hate them_ he thought to himself.

"It is not important as to where I come from. What is important is to how I get back home. _Casa Dolce Casa_." Stated Ezio

"Ah, a mysterious one. I like that. Most people I meet bare themselves to me, letting me know everything I need to. Helpful, really, but boring. It's more fun when you threaten them for information – looking at the fear in their eyes. Gasping for air at your cold grip around their throat. It's either that or just seeing how dirty they are by bribing their asses off" I remarked. "Stormblade is my name" – a name given to me by Ulfric Stormcloak after I had beheaded General Tullius, and therefore the Empire.

"I know what you mean. I bet you don't use acquaintances to further help. It is easier to have people you can call upon. I suppose like _soccorso_. Not that I need it, but it's reassuring."

"I have a feeling that you might need my '_Soccorso_' – as you put it – in order to help for your quests. If you're lucky, I might let you tag along with me. Her, 'ave some Black-briar Mead for your troubles"

"Do you mind telling us what that says?" clearly indicating the words on the wall next to Ezio, Nazir was becoming increasingly agitated as the conversation grew deeper between me and Ezio. I had a feeling that I was going to get on well with the newcomer.

"'Nothing is true; Everything is permitted' is what that says. To some it means that we have the freedom to do whatever we want, but in the end it amounts to nothing. But I know that it means that nothing has to stay as it is, and you can change anything to better suit your needs. It is a phrase passed down by our kind for generations -"

"Your kind?" interrupted Nazir

"Yes, my kind. Now, the earliest use of it was in the Middle East around the 12th century, by a man named Al Mualim to his students, one by the name of Altair. It was taught to keep peace amongst them and their people. And with it, and the creed we live by, Altair rose to become the best of us. No-one can match up to him." Said Ezio

"Creed? What is a Creed? What is your creed?" I inquired

"It is a doctrine of religious belief. It is our moral guidelines. First, 'stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent'" started Ezio. With this line he extended his arm to reveal a bracer with an insignia that kind of looked like a warped triangle inscribed upon it. He opened his hand connected to the bracer. And what I saw was amazing. As the hand opened, a glinting blade appeared from the underside of his wrist. He twisted his arm around for me to see

"Secondly, 'hide in plain sight'" With that, a flash went off. A cloud of smoke emerged and filled the room. After the smoke had dissipated, he had abandoned the spot in front of us. The smoke only lasted a second as well, that annoyed me.

"And lastly, 'never compromise the brotherhood'" spoke the disembodied voice. All of a sudden, he had two blades pressed in front of mine and Nazir's throats. "And that, _miei amici_, is our brotherhood"

"Ah, well presented. We could use you in our little family. Now, if you wouldn't mind…" I said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that, I often get caught up in how I present myself" replied Ezio

"So let me get this straight, you have a blade, you go by a certain set of rules – in a way – and you are trained in the way of stealth?" questioned Nazir

"_Ciò è vero_" answered Ezio

I think at that point I must have realised that something was odd. I knew that it all sounded really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _By Zenithar! _I thought _He is an assassin, like us. No wonder he is here with us. It also explains how he managed to get in here without us noticing. I could do with having him as a follower, we would be unstoppable._ "Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood Ezio, I trust you will prove to be an invaluable member to our cause" I concluded with a grin on my face, and a grimace from Nazir. I also heard an excited yelp from my dog, Futyerd. A squeal of excitement came from the direction of the newly arranged torture room – that would be Babette listening in to our conversation. "Now, for our first contract…" With that I guided Ezio to the coffin of the Night Mother – after all, I was the Listener, it was my job…


	3. Tempo Di Avventura

**A/N I hope you are coping with the Italian so far? Thank you for all the views that I have received so far. Keep reading if you like the story so far! I try make everything as accurate as possible, So if you want to pull me up on anything, do so.**

"Che?" asked Ezio impatiently and curiously. Babette was farming the alchemical ingredients provided by Delvin over at the thieves' guild in Riften. She wasn't paying attention – but she knew the drill when I was doing my job. She had lived for thousands of years, so I wasn't surprised. Over near the table that was near the barred drops where Babette normally sits, was us. In case you didn't know, I am the Dragonborn and the leader of a multitude of factions available at my disposal.

After our disaster at the old sanctuary, we had moved to just outside Dawnstar. We are more comfortable here. We still had some of our home arrangements in place there though. We are the Dark Brotherhood – and we Hail Sithis! Our Night Mother communicates between Oblivion and us for us to follow our orders from our Lord. But, only one person is able to speak with the Night Mother. Well, speak is an overstatement. I am the Listener, I hear the desecrated words of the Night Mother and I follow her instructions.

"_Another child has prayed to their mother. Talk to the Distressed Widower in the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. Accept his money, then kill the target." _Hissed the Night Mother

"Thank You, My Mother. Your word is my command" I calmly replied, fully knowing that what I was doing was evil. But I was in this for the Money! Plus, you can't really say no to a corpse can you? Well, you can, but they are dead so it wouldn't matter.

"Ciò che il?" started Ezio. I think his facial expression said it all; one raised eyebrow, lips parted and nostrils flared. It felt weird seeing him like this – He is supposed to be so confident in what he does, but he seems… vulnerable. I don't know - he seemed attractive there. _Maybe it's where he's from? _I thought to myself.With his lips parted like that, He looks nice. _Wait, stop that – You're married dumbass! Remember Aela? She's hot and has the capabilities to fight with you. You're with her now. _I battled with myself for a few minutes, pretending I'm still listening in to the Night Mother. I snapped out of it and beckoned to Ezio to follow me.

"Do you know where you are going? We are heading over to Markarth in the far west, in the mountains. It was built into the stone of the manufacturer by the Dwarves." I explained to Ezio "If you follow me, you'll be fine. Just be quiet when we get the Silver-blood Inn."

"_Preso esso_" He replied. "I understand. You forget, did I not just escape from plain sight within a matter of seconds? I'll be fine, getting there is the problem"

"Good point" I said shaking my head in remembrance. My head was still wondering about after Ezio had showed me the new mechanism that was slipped onto his gauntlet. "I'll head out in a couple of days; I have some things to take care of" I said looking at Mehrune's Razor and Spellbreaker in my hands. The two were weapons that were given to us by Daedric Princes Peryite and Mehrune's Dagon. Peryite is the Daedric Prince of Order and Pestilence, which helps me to manage quests that I have on going. Mehrune's Dagon rules over Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition – which fits me to a T. I own all the Daedric Artefacts, because I am the champion of all the Daedras. The other ones I use regularly are my chest armour – Ebony Mail – provided by Boethiah. Namira's ring lets me feed on corpses to regain health. The other ones consist of Azura's star (An endless soul Gem), Masque of Clavicus Vile, Hircine's ring, Dawnbreaker (A fiery sword that helps against Draugr), Ebony Blade (More powerful when you betray your friends), the Mace of Molag Bal, The sanguine rose (Summons a Daedra), The Skull of Corruption (which steals dreams? I know, that's what I thought), Volendrung (A hammer that depletes targets stamina), Wabbajack (A staff that creates an unpredictable effect) and the Oghma Infinium (A book of knowledge, in a way)

I was in the middle of collecting the Dragon Priest masks. So far, I had found 'Hevnoraak', 'Krosis', 'Morokei', 'Nahkriin', 'Otar', 'Rahgot', 'Vokun', and 'Volsung'. I have heard rumours that once all the available masks are collected, you would be transported to a place where the final mask would be acquired – called 'Konahrik'. But so far, I think I'm missing one. After I had left without Ezio, I had returned to Proudspire Manor, my house in Solitude to collect them. I had asked my Housecarl to leave me to own devices for a while, so he sat down at the table in the entrance hall. I went upstairs to my bedroom, and opened the chest in front of my four-post bed. The chest that came with the decorations was a bland wooden chest. I had got rid of that design and moved it to my house in Riften. After exploring Alftland, I had brought back a Falmer chest. That design suits me more than the wooden one, twisted and vile – like the Falmer (Who once used to be snow elves, but due to decades of living in subterranean conditions twisted them into what they are now). Anyway, in this chest I store all the artefacts I recovered – Daedric or not. I reached into it put in the 'Targe of the Bloodied' I had collected. I glanced at the different Dragon Priest masks, and it then dawned on me. I sprinted out of my house and through Solitude. As I reached the entrance gate, I bumped into my friend Ezio.

"_Cristo!_" he exclaimed. "Watch where you are going, brother"

"No time to talk, if you need me – follow me quickly. Don't ask any questions" I replied hurriedly. Together we ran out of Solitude, down to the East Empire Trading Company, and swam through the river to get a deserted place. "Quiet, now." I said aside to him. _Wait, how are his clothes dry? My Gods, his hair is draping over his eyes so perfect. His hood is off; I'll revel in his beautiful face. _I thought to myself. "_Od-Ah-VIING!"_ I shouted at the sky, with a grey torrent pouring out of my mouth into the open air. We heard the call of a dragon from beyond the mountains.

"What was that?" exclaimed Ezio, circling around staring up at the sky hurriedly.

"That was just my friend, a dragon that flew me to Alduin's domain. He told me that if I defeated Alduin, he would be my ally and if not He would remain loyal to Alduin. And no surprising me, I won the battle, so by learning this shout, I can call on him when I need him." I explained to Ezio. I saw the confused look on his face when I told him about Alduin, but I didn't want to explain because I didn't have the time. Odahviing flapped his wings once, then twice, and then landed next to us.

"_Drem Yol Lok_, Warrior. _Ahst hini Ahkrin_, at your service. What may I aid you with?" Asked Odahviing

"I need you take me and my friend to Labyrinthian. I assume that the final mask I need is located there. _Kogaan_." I asked the dragon.

"_Pruzah, _it's about time I could be of use for something. Is there a battle involved?"

"I do not know. If there is, it would be inside. After that, you may leave."

"_Kogaan, Kinbok_" replied my little pet. With that, I helped Ezio on to his wing, and then onto his back. I told him to hold on to one of the spikes protruding from his spine. I did the same. Odahviing hovered, turned around and flew into the sky. We were silent for the trip. I Assumed that Ezio was shell-shocked with this experience. It's not normal for someone to do this, not just someone from a different land. In fact, he fell off at one point. Odahviing hit some turbulence, and Ezio was bucked up into the air. He was caught by the tail of the dragon, which whipped him back onto his back

"Keep control of your _Fahdon_" shouted Odahviing, at me (presumably). After 10 minutes or so, we flew over Shalidor's maze, a subsection of Labyrinthian (Archmage Shalidor built it to hide a word wall – and other treasures). Odahviing found the circular dome in the middle of Labyrinthian, and landed perfectly in the middle, dropped us off and flew off into the night sky.

"Here we are, then; the place to find the final puzzle piece. You see that arc up the stairs over there" I pointed it out to Ezio "That is where we are going. I cannot believe I have to come here again. This a large Nordic ruin, so you will have stay close to me unless you want to get lost." I told him.

"_Multa_" he replied. We ventured in and explored. I told Ezio to look for a mask-shaped object. We had gotten to a snow-covered area where there were some skeletons scattered around. After instructing Ezio to look through the corpses, he found one almost immediately that was scattered with notes. He could not understand the words written, so he passed it to me and I translated it for him. It basically said 'The mask will transport the wearer back in time to Bromjunaar Sanctuary, where a powerful 9th mask will be found'. Upon the remains of the skeleton, a wooden mask was found. I had read that you would have to equip it for something to happen. It hummed with energy, considering that it was wood. Unusual, hmm? Ezio gawked at me, as I turned the mask over and over in my hands. I told him to hold on to me as I put it on. The mask neared my face, and I felt my vision blurring, all my senses heightened, and my body convulsing. The mask when equipped threw me on the floor and knocked me out – Ezio with me. It was all darkness, and I couldn't wake up, even though I knew that I was knocked out. It was a state of semi-consciousness, That I knew, but I was paralysed, so could do nothing about it. My body stretched and shimmered, as if being warped. But I let the time drift me to the place I needed to go.


End file.
